Ailleurs
by Ozora Ana
Summary: Disparaître. Peu à peu, c'était ce qu'ils leur était arrivé. Disparaître de la réalité pour aller ailleurs, même sans le vouloir, jusque ce monde virtuel semblant irréel tant il avait l'air parfait. Mais dans cet endroit si proche et différent, le retrouverait-il? Tout serait-il comme avant? Et ces sentiments étranges s'emparant de lui à sa simple pensée, comprendrait-il leur sens?
1. Introduction

**Author**: Ōzora Ana, la grande diosa Cybele, la dictatrice du Kingdom of 4U, une folle, tout ce que vous voulez. Mon pseudo sur _AS_ est OozoraAna.

**Rating**: T, ça veut tout dire T.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont à_ Beemov_, sauf peut-être pour quelques personnages secondaires inutiles. Il risque d'il y avoir aussi quelques allusions à _Sword Art Online_;

**Paring**: C'est un secret pour l'instant, mais sachez qu'il y aura deux couples yaoi, dont un qui est interdit sur le Forum d'_Amour Sucré_, et un autre que personne ne s'est jamais imaginé.

**Note** : Une idée qui m'est venue il y a bien quatre mois, en écoutant cette magnifique chanson qu'est " **_Un homme libre_** " de _David Hallyday_, soit une chanson du _Disney_ " _La planète au Trésor_ ". Plus tard, j'ai finit par découvrir _SAO _-anime que je conseille, quand bien même je ne supporte pas Asuna et Yui-et paf, ça c'est finalisé dans ma tête. Au départ, ça devait être un OS, mais j'ai préféré décomposer. En tout cas je doute fortement que ça dépasse les 10 000 mots. Je n'ai pas encore tout écrit, et ait seulement quelques 'chapitres' -si on appelle ça des chapitres, vu que ça fait toujours moins de 1000 mots- d'avance, alors la parution sera sans doute longue et irrégulière. Mais j'ai à tout pris voulu poster cette fiction maintenant, le jour de mon anniversaire -tout le monde s'en moque-, et puis cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté.

* * *

**Introduction.**

La première fois que ce monde l'avait happé, cela lui était apparu comme une évidence.

Sa véritable existence n'avait pas commencé le sept juin de seize années auparavant, mais bien ce jour-là.

Lui qui avait pourtant toujours cru qu'un monde parfait n'existait pas. Visiblement, il s'était trompé toutes ces années durant.

Quoique... Ce n'était peut-être pas le cas.

Quelques minutes lui suffirent donc à oublier qui il était réellement.

Il n'était plus _lui_.

Il était CYB, désormais.

Et il conquerrait cet univers.

* * *

**Note de fin : **Hihihihihi. Aherm. N'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos avis. Pour l'instant, c'est vraiment un mini truc qu'on a du mal à remettre en contexte, mais bon. Vous comprendrez sans doute plus tard. Et n'abandonnez pas si tôt, s'il vous plaît, je serais très heureuse que des lecteurs lisent mon histoire.


	2. Chapitre Un

**Author**: Ōzora Ana, Ana Skye, Droïde A2698 de la galaxie MOiAU, bref ce que vous voulez.

**Rating**: T, m'enfin on a encore un peu le temps.

**Genres**: Aventure, Famille, Romance.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont à_ Beemov_, sauf peut-être pour quelques personnages secondaires inutiles. Il risque d'il y avoir aussi quelques allusions à _Sword Art Online_;

**Paring**: C'est un secret pour l'instant, mais sachez qu'il y aura deux couples yaoi, dont un qui est interdit sur le Forum d'_Amour Sucré_, et un autre que personne ne s'est jamais imaginé.

**Note**: Bon, j'ai pas avancé dans l'écriture de cette histoire d'un pouce, mais j'avais ce chapitre en réserve, et après avoir vu qu'au moins une personne attendait la suite de cette minable introduction de quatre-vingt mots, j'ai craqué et ait sorti la suite. Je dois avouer que mon cerveau est un peu en surchauffe, je viens de poser un livre compliqué traitant de " Non-aristotélisme " et d'autres trucs tordus, ma mère refuse de m'emmener chez le coiffeur car je cite " C'est trop court ce que tu veux ", je regarde tellement d'animes en même temps que je ne sais pas lequel regarder, je me pose beaucoup trop de question sur l'utilité des- enfin bon peu importe, et essaie de finir d'écrire l'histoire d'une princesse déchue envoyée dans un couvent après qu'elle ait commit une faute grave, mais j'ai légèrement la flemme, comme toujours, quand bien même le squelette est quasiment complet dans mon esprit, la partie manquante étant simplement le début de la relation amoureuse des deux personnages principaux. Mais vous vous en moquez, je m'en doute, alors je vous laisse tranquille. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme ci des gens venaient lire mes notes inutiles. Bref, sachez juste que les chapitres auront tous une longueur différente, et je pense fortement que celui-ci sera le ou un des plus courts.

* * *

**Chapitre Un.**

Alexy était rentré tard, ce soir-là. Il était parti faire du shopping, et c'était croulant sous les paquets qu'il passa le pas de la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère. Ce dernier n'était d'ailleurs, contrairement à son habitude, pas dans la pièce. Les vêtements qu'il avait porté toute la journée durant, quand à eux, s'y trouvaient bien. Mais Alexy ne s'en inquiéta pas particulièrement. « Il est sans doute parti à la salle d'arcade, ou bien allé s'acheter un nouveau jeu. », se dit-il simplement.

L'heure tardive aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il n'en fut rien.

Armin avait véritablement disparu. C'est ce que compris finalement Alexy en constatant que le brun n'était pas rentré de la nuit. Et connaissant son frère, il ne pouvait définitivement pas être juste parti dormir chez un ami. Ou du moins pas sans le prévenir.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus eut donc l'idée stupide de passer un coup de téléphone à l'autre. Ledit téléphone, décoré de divers autocollants aux motifs tirés de certains jeux vidéos, émit une sonnerie si proche qu'Alexy l'entendit. Oui, il était toujours dans la poche de ce pantalon, dont la braguette était toujours attachée, qui traînait sur la moquette grise.

Quelque chose clochait véritablement.

Restait à savoir quoi.

Alors que l'adolescent voulut avertir son père et lui demander si il était au courant de quoi que ce soit, il vit ce dernier le saluer avant de quitter la maison.

Alexy grimaça. Il devrait aller en cours. Sans Armin.

Le professeur posa une question quand à l'absence de son frère. La réponse qu'il reçut fut un simple « Il ne se sent pas bien. » gêné.

Personne ne savait où le brun se trouvait. Et Alexy fut le premier à sortir du lycée, le soir venu, courant presque.

La chambre fut fouillée de fond en comble, et découragé, des larmes se mirent même à couler sur les joues de l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus. Il s'empressa de les sécher, ayant honte d'être dans cet état. C'est alors que quelque chose finit par attirer son attention. Un petit voyant rouge qui clignotait s'était allumé sur l'ordinateur de son frère, montrant que ce dernier avait besoin d'être mis sur secteur d'électricité.

Mais aussi que l'appareil n'était pas éteint.

Bougeant la souris, Alexy fit apparaître l'écran. Ouvert sur un logiciel étrange qui lui était inconnu. Il cliqua sur des choses au hasard, la langue du logiciel étant le japonais, qu'il ne comprenait pas, quand soudain, cela se produisit.

_Une sensation nouvelle._

* * *

**Note de fin**: Enfin, vous pouvez deviner un peu de quel personnage était question dans l'introduction, et enfin, vous pouvez légèrement imaginer quelque chose de plus ou moins plausible pour la suite. Le prochain chapitre parlera de _Crack-Pairing_, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.


	3. Chapitre Deux

**Author**: ANA the Sane of Mind Fairy.

**Rating**: T.

**Genres**: Aventure, Famille, Romance.

**Disclaimer**: J'ai sérieusement la flemme de copier-coller ce que j'avais marqué dans les chapitres précédents.

**Paring**: Ce chapitre vous présente un pairing jamais imaginé, qui vous traumatisera sûrement. Mais ce n'est pas le pairing principal de cette histoire.

**Note**: Je n'ai rien écrit au sujet de cette histoire depuis juillet, mais ça me faisait de la peine de voir dormir ce chapitre dans mon ordinateur... Par contre, c'est le dernier chapitre complet que j'ai en stock pour l'instant donc pour la suite vous risquez d'attendre une éternité.. Pour ce qui est de ce qui suit, ça doit être vraiment bizarre. Mwouhahaha.

* * *

**Chapitre Deux.**

M. Faraize était un enseignant qui semblait avoir une vie sociable des plus stables.

Lui aussi se le serait d'ailleurs imaginé, de longs mois auparavant.

Mais il n'en était rien.

Tout avait commencé ce soir-là. C'était le mariage de sa cousine, une époque où il était encore persuadé de son hétérosexualité et de son amour pour sa femme. Cette dernière n'avait pas pu venir, et il s'était donc retrouvé seul durant les festivités. Faraize avait bu. Beaucoup. Et lorsque cette blonde lui avait fait du charme, son cerveau n'était plus en mesure d'analyser quoi que ce soit.

Le matin, il s'était réveillé dans une chambre d'hôtel. Et la vérité lui avait craché au visage.

La blonde n'en était pas une.

Enfin si, François-Xavier de Montherland, bijoutier en charge de la confection des alliances de sa cousine et de son nouvel époux, avait bien les cheveux blonds. C'était un tout autre détail qui perturbait Faraize.

C'était un homme. Accessoirement, il avait vingt ans de moins que lui, mais c'était bien moins important.

Et surtout, il avait ressentit des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit avec une quelconque femme, encore moins celle qui partageait sa vie depuis des années.

Ces sensations méconnues, il les avait appréciées. Et au vu du sourire que lui fit François-Xavier lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce devait aussi être le cas de son partenaire.

Aussi étrange que cela avait parut au professeur d'histoire au début, ils s'étaient revus et avaient recommencé, n'étant plus sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

Des centaines de rendez-vous avaient suivis.

Un jour, celui qu'on pouvait qualifier de son amant avait laissé quelque chose sur la table, alors qu'ils se voyaient pour la première fois dans la maison de l'enseignant. Une rose accompagnée d'un petit mot.

Faraize ne le trouva pas.

Ce fut sa femme qui le découvrit en premier.

Le résultat ? Une procédure de divorce en cours, ainsi qu'une personne en moins dans leur appartement.

Et alors que M. Faraize s'imaginait que rien ne dérangerait plus sa vie, pouvant désormais vivre librement son histoire d'amour, et comprenant enfin mieux pourquoi il avait trouvé séduisants les petits copains d'un certain garçon au cheveux bleus alors qu'ils se succédaient, un nouvel événement était survenu.

Ses deux fils avaient disparu du jour au lendemain.

* * *

François-Xavier écouta l'homme qu'il aimait avec attention, puis il émit une proposition, tentant de trouver une solution au problème de l'autre. « Tu es sûr qu'Alexy et Armin ne sont pas allés chez _elle_ ? »

Les traits durcis, son interlocuteur soupira. « Je l'ai eue au téléphone. Ils ne sont pas là-bas mais elle a dit que j'étais vraiment irresponsable en me criant dessus, mais aussi que ce serait mieux si c'était elle qui avait la garde des enfants... » Faraize se jeta dans les bras de l'autre. « Je ne veux pas lui les laisser... » Le bijoutier de la ville sourit. « Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne dois pas le faire. Et tu vas les retrouver ! Tu as demandé à leurs amis ? Avertit la police.. ? »

« Pas encore, mais je vais le faire. », déclara simplement le professeur.

François-Xavier le regarda d'un air approbateur. « Mais ça fait déjà quatre jours ! »

« Je sais... Mais je m'imagine qu'ils reviendront d'un moment à l'autre comme si de rien n'était. »

« Ne te fais pas plus de mal... Tiens, restes avec moi cette nuit. », finit par obliger le blond sur un ton aguicheur.

* * *

« Voyons voir, j'ai lu dans un livre de psychologie sur l'éducation que leur chambre pourrait refléter leur personnalité, leurs envies et me dire où ils pourraient être. », se dit M. Faraize à lui-même, avant de confirmer ses propos en entrant dans la chambre où étaient censés dormir ses fils, dans le but d'en explorer les moindres recoins.

Après deux heure et cinquante minutes de fouilles, la chambre déjà peu rangée à la base semblait avoir été retournée avec une grue. Le professeur d'histoire du lycée Sweet Amoris n'était tout simplement pas ordonné. Désespéré, recouvert d'une masse de magazines sur les jeux vidéos ou la mode, il tendit les mains et attrapa la première chose que ses doigts effleurèrent

En l'occurrence, un ordinateur.

Il l'alluma n'importe comment et s'apprêta, désemparé, à taper sur le moteur de recherche universel « où sont mes fils », quand une autre fenêtre apparut.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait être, mais il cliqua sur le « OK » affiché en grosse taille de police sur l'écran.

* * *

Dans la cuisine d'un certain appartement dans lequel vivaient M. Faraize, enseignant à Sweet Amoris, ainsi que ses deux fils, un téléphone portable de modèle plutôt ancien affichait l'inscription « 79 appels manqués ».

* * *

**Note de fin**: Ce couple est tellement ridicule que je suis en train de me marrer. Au secours. Enfin bref, vous avez des idées de ce que pourrait bien leur être arrivé ?


End file.
